1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly, to a gynecology exercise device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Holding everything in place underneath the pelvis is a hammock of muscles known as the pelvic floor, which is enormously stretched by childbirth. The pelvic floor muscles are divided into a deep and superficial layer and have three openings; the urethra (from the bladder) the vagina (from the uterus) and the anus (from the bowel). The muscle fibers surround each of these openings in a figure eight, and the muscles are interconnected and work as a complete unit. The wedge of muscles between the vagina and the anus, is known as the perineum or the sphincter muscle. During pregnancy, the pelvic floor will have to carry the increased weight of the baby and the water in the uterus, and during the second stages of labor it will be thinned out and stretched open around the head and body of the baby. It may also be damaged by a tear or episiotomy. The vaginal cavity stretches enormously at childbirth.
Even with the remarkable elasticity of the perineum muscles (sphincter), they may never again have the strength that muscle once had, unless something can be done to redevelop those muscles. Up until now, physicians could only advise their patients to perform the "Kegel" exercise that can be done while sitting or standing. To perform the "Kegel" exercise, one contracts and releases the muscle tension of the pelvic floor. However, this is not enough, and the results that are achieved are not enough to completely restore the muscle strength, and these little results take too long to achieve. The only other alternative was reconstruction of the vagina. Furthermore, vaginal air, inability to hold a tampon, and other problems due to poor floor muscles, occurs when the muscles of the perineal and surrounding areas stretch out of shape or lose resiliency for any reason.
These muscles consist of gluteus maximus, levator ani, sphincter muscles, various small muscles and an assortment of ligaments. The gluteus maximus is the large buttock muscle, and when it becomes relaxed and sloppy, the results extend into the pelvic floor and create a relaxed condition. Also important is the gracilis muscle which runs from the middle of the pelvic floor outward and on down the inside of the leg. The adductor muscles join the same area. All these muscles come together and join the small but important muscles in the pubic area to create the pelvic floor.
Loose pelvic floor muscles resulting from being stretched and thinned out in childbirth, damaged with a tear or episiotomy, or poor muscle tone in any or all muscles, results in the inability to maintain proper tension and closure on any one or all three of the openings of the area: The urethra, the vagina, and the anus. Strong pelvic floor muscles are an essential for the control of the bladder. If the muscles are loose and sloppy, women experience uncontrollable leakage of urine when they laugh, cough, sneeze, blow their nose or lift something heavy, or run.
When the pelvic floor muscles are left undeveloped, damaged or deteriorated, diminished sexual pleasure and psychologically disturbing feelings of sexual inadequacies can result. Many women have complained that when they have intercourse, air floods into the vagina and exits noisily, which creates psychological stigma and embarrassment. This can also happen in certain positions and movements in daily routine, and in exercise. Many women have also complained that they have trouble even holding in a tampon.
Eventually most women are faced with one or more of these problems, and they are even more of a concern to women who have given birth. However, these are not the only problems. Poor muscle tone in the pelvic floor and related muscles, causes the uterus to fall forward into the vaginal cavity, and this condition left untreated, can eventually cause the uterus to protrude out of the vaginal opening. The above is life-threatening during birth. Also, as internal organs prolase into unsupported areas, backaches are the inevitable result.
The physical problems are devastating enough, but when they are coupled with the anxiety that can result over intimate relationship problems, there is the makings for serious depression, also a national problem among women. The gynecology exercise device in accordance with the present invention, is designed to be positively effective redeveloping the pelvic muscle floor.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a gynecology exercise device, which will be of unique design, in that its structure will enable the redevelopment of the pelvic muscle floor.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gynecology exercise device, which will be fabricated to include a main body having a spring portion therein, for aiding in its proper performance for the user.